A Legend in Darkness: The Early Years
by Deetharax2
Summary: Dark Legacy, and The Legend of Rune, combined into a single continuity. Here, we take a look at a series of events, starting roughly thirty-eight years before the start of the series of fanfics, and building up to the present day. Rated M for mature themes and violence. (This account is controlled by both Dardarax AND Deeth Irteen)


_In the year of the dragon, in a world beyond the realms,_

_I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the dragon whom the prophecies foretold…_

It was the eve of the new year. A great army was amassed upon a great open plain. The plain was overlooked by a forested mountainside. A harsh wind blew across the plains, beating against the steel armor of the hundreds of soldiers. Dragons of a great multitude of colors marched into position, awaiting the orders of their leaders. Far across the plains, another army was slowly marching to meet them. The enemy was formed of black-furred creatures, garbed in nightmarish armor.

At the back of the draconic army, three great dragons prepared for battle in a war tent. They were a tree of one green, one blue, and one yellow dragon. All three of them were dressed in majestic armor that complemented their scale colors. They were collectively known as the Guardians: warriors and teachers tasked with guiding new generations of dragons in the ways of enlightenment.

The trio stood over a table, upon which sat a great map of the lands. For so many years, they were off the belief that Drakutera was a piece. But things turned grim in recent years; whispers of an ancient evil that sought to revive itself. There were signs… they went back only five years ago. But the Guardians were too complacent; they didn't realize that danger was brewing. And now, they needed to protect themselves, and the future generations, from complete and utter destruction.

"We don't have much time." The terra dragon said, his voice deep and gruff. He scanned over the various miniatures along the map as he tried to decide on a proper strategy.

"YesYes." The lightning dragon said. "TheDarkArmieswill beuponus atanymoment!"

"Calm down, will you?!" Snapped the icy drake to his left. He carried himself with an air of dignity as he stood tall. "Fretting over things like that won't get us any closer to a solution!"

"Right…" The terra dragon ran a talon along the bridge of his snout in frustration. "I'm growing tired of gawking at this map. We need assistance from the High King if we're to continue." He folded his wings along his back and made to leave the tent. "Let's go."

The lightning and ice dragons exchanged dubious glances before following the terra dragon outside. Just outside the tent was a group of dragons in silver armor. They gave a salute before the Guardians as the terra dragon stepped forward.

"Has there been any messages from Hyperion yet?" The terra dragon asked.

"Not yet, Sir Terrador." The center soldier said with a grimace. "We've been keeping an eye out night and day for a messenger, but nothing's come."

"Hmm…" Terrador gave a growl of frustration. "Well, have you seen any sign of Ignitus, then?"

"When we saw him last, he was heading back to the Temple, Sir." The soldier replied with an uneasy face.

The news made Terrador growl again. He turned his head to look upon the mountain that loomed across the plains. Upon the summit of the mountain stood a majestic stone building. It was called the Dragon Temple, and considered one of the most sacred places in all of Drakutera.

Terrador sighed and shook his head. "He must be off tending to the eggs again. And the boy, too, no doubt."

"I could go after him, sir." The soldier on the right offered. He was the youngest of the soldiers: a red dragon in his late teens.

"Your place is here, soldier." Terrador shook his head.

"But, Sir…" The teenager grimaced. "How can I just-?"

"I'llgoafterIgnitus!" The lightning Guardian declared, catching the soldier off-guard.

"Quite typical." The icy Guardian scoffed.. "It's just like you to flee from battles."

The lightning dragon flashed the icy drake a hateful glare, which only gave him smug satisfaction.

"Enough, Cyril." Terrador snapped. He pointed an accusing finger at the icy Guardian, who balked. "Now is not the time for your nonsensical arguing. Stick to the task at hand!"

"Fine, fine…" Cyril snorted, while Terrador turned to look at the lightning drake.

"Volteer, I'll take you up on your suggestion." He said. "Go after Ignitus, and see to it that the eggs are safe."

"Andwhatof Theboy?" Volteer tilted his head.

Terrador just sighed. "Make sure he's out of harm's way."

"Aye!" Volteer spread his wings and flew off into the sky quick as a flash. With a motion form the Guardian's talons, two of the three soldiers spread their own wings to follow after him. The young fire dragon was about to take off after them, but Terrador placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here." Terrador ordered."

"Why are you stopping me?!" The young dragon demanded. "I need to go help Dad!"

"Your emotional attachment will only serve to hinder you." Terrador stated. "It is best that you stay here and fight alongside your comrades."

The young dragon looked away, anger in his eyes.

"That's an order, soldier." Terrador said forcefully. "Don't make me reprimand you."

The teenager gave an exasperated sigh, and saluted.

"As you command, sir." He said halfheartedly.

Terrador snorted; the teenager would need to improve his attitude if he wanted to make it in the army. But there were bigger priorities on this night. After pushing past the soldier, he and Cyril stepped onto a makeshift platform that overlooked the plains. The army of draconic soldiers stood at the ready, and they all turned their attention to the Guardians in a near instant. The terra Guardian inhaled deeply and spoke as loudly as he could.

"In the name of the Ancestors," He roared, "DEFEND THIS LAND!"

The army of dragons roared in unison. They faced their oncoming enemy and charged forwards. The opposing forces roared as well, and made to face them.

And thus did the two armies clash, the elements of magic exploding all across the plains. Terrador spread his wings and flew forward to join in the battle and give direct orders. Cyril went off to do his own thing near the western flank. It was just as well; Terrador needed that flank defended, while they waited for reinforcements from the east. But until then, Terrador and the other Guardians would stop at nothing to protect the dragon temple, and the sleeping treasures that lay within…

~~…~~

A fire dragon raced through a great forest towards a mighty temple. He was clad in armor similar to that of the other guardians, save for the golden sash about his chest. He was Ignitus, leader of the Guardians. And he was rushing back from the raging battlefield and toward the Dragon Temple to find a certain little dragon.

The wind brought the feint smell of ash to his nostrils. From the Cliffside, Ignitus could see a fierce battle stretching into the dark horizon far below. A thousand roars of rage and clashes of metal on steel filled the sky.

Before long, the Guardian finally reached the grand steps of the entrance of the temple. He panted as he slowed to a walk on the steps: the rushing really took the wind out of him. Ignitus soon came to a stop before a great doorway. The door was surrounded by a massive golden circle of metal. The circle itself had three round glyphs upon it, forming a triangle formation around the door.

Ignitus took a step back, inhaled deeply, and unleashed a torrent of flames upon the door. The fire lit up the three glyphs, unlocking the door and lowering it into the ground.

"So much time wasted…" He said with a pant as he rushed inside. "To think he slipped by us so easily…"

The Guardian stepped through the doorway and into a large foyer. The foyer was incredibly spacious, with various doorways and hallways leading into various parts of the temple. The ceiling was lavishly decorated, and the polished floor created a clacking sound as Ignitus hurried on his way.

Ignitus ran towards the opposite end of the foyer and went through a door similar to the entryway of the temple. A sign in draconian runes was placed over the door; it read HATCHERY. Ignitus had a feeling that the boy would be lurking in there. He rushed through the door, not caring to close it behind himself.

Ignitus worriedly scanned the interior of the room. The chamber was circular, with the ceiling reaching high above the dragon's head. The walls were reddish-gold , and had torches attached to keep the room illuminated. Most of the chamber floor was covered in meticulously-arranged cushions, upon which sat dragon eggs. They eggs ranged from nearly every color imaginable. A golden pool of greenish-blue water sat in the center of the chamber, bubbling and glowing mysteriously. An altar sat at the back of the room, behind which was a red banner. And off to the side was a single, small window. And seated by the windowsill, with the moonlight glistening off his amethyst scales, was a young dragon.

Ignitus sighed in relief; the boy was unharmed, and the eggs were untouched. He steadily approached the young dragon and held out a hand toward him. "Bergan?"

The dragon was very young; just barely five years old. He sat huddled in a ball as he gazed out at the stars. He had a tiny mop of golden hair on his head; rather uncommon for most dragons in these parts. When Ignitus called out to him, the youngling turned his head slowly; his eyes were weary and sunken in partially. Ignitus had never seen a more miserable-looking dragon, especially not one so young.

Ignitus came to a stop at Bergan's side and crouched down, once again offering his hand.

"Come along, Bergan." He said softly. "We need to get you to safety."

Bergan looked up at the Guardian, and then glanced around at the eggs with a look of dread. Ignitus grimaced; this was no simple look of a youngling who was scared of monsters

"There isn't any safety anywhere." Bergan said quietly.

"Bergan, don't talk like that." Ignitus scolded. He took the little purple's hand and had him stand up. Bergan followed the Guardian's guidance and strode forward from the window, but he still had the miserable expression.

"The army won't win." Bergan said, his eyes downcast toward his feet. "The eggs are doomed."

Ignitus bit his lip, but tried to put on a brave face. He'd heard these morbid stories from Bergan time and again, as had the other Guardians. There was a dread feeling… a foreboding in everything Bergan had said since he first came to the temple. And the worst of it all… was that Bergan was always RIGHT. Whenever something awful left Bergan's lips, no matter how unlikely… it always came true. And even as the other Guardians wrote it off as sheer dumb luck… Ignitus could never shake the feeling that something worse at play.

The Guardian looked around at the eggs; could he be right about this night's events, too? No… no, he couldn't think like that. Ignitus looked upon the altar at the side of the chamber.

"Come, maybe looking upon your sibling might make you feel better…" Ignitus guided Bergan toward the altar.

"He's not my sibling." Bergan said quietly. "We don't share any parents."

Ignitus just sighed and kept walking with the youngling.

Upon the altar was a small, golden bowl. And within this bowl was a single, purple egg. The torchlight shimmered of the shell's surface, filling Ignitus with newfound ease. He tenderly lifted the purple egg out of the bowl.

"There's a bright future ahead of us, Bergan." Ignitus said as he hugged the egg to his chest. "Between you, and the little one sleeping in here, I'm sure the dragon realms are in good hands."

Bergan just silently turned his head to the floor again. "There isn't."

Ignitus's eye twitched, but he held on to his brave expression. He'd do whatever he could to make this child happier, no matter what it-

Suddenly, the entire temple shook. A great thunder crack echoed outside. Ignitus looked about in alarm. He heard hard footsteps rapidly approaching from the Hatchery door. He hid the egg within the confines of his cloak before moving Bergan behind him.

"Stay down." Ignitus ordered. The youngling curled up into a ball again.

"Ignitus!" Called a familiar voice. The fire dragon let his guard down as Volteer came rushing into the chamber. He was quickly joined by several more dragons in guard uniform.

"What is it?" Ignitus demanded.

"Theenemy's rapidlyapproaching!" The lightning drake shouted in rapid succession.

"Volteer, slow down!" Ignitus exclaimed. "I can't understand you."

"I said…" Volteer took a breath. "The enemy's clashing with our army. We need to hurry to preserve the eggs while we still can!"

Ignitus' eyes lit up in horror; even if Bergan didn't predict anything, the Guardian still flooded with dread.

"I need to get the purple ones out of here!" Ignitus exclaimed.

"Butwhatoftheothers?!" Volteer demanded.

"There's no time to banter!" Ignitus continued. "You look after the other eggs. I need to do what I can to ensure they never find this one!" He looked down at his leg. "Bergan, come! We need to…"

Suddenly Ignitus realized that the youngling wasn't at his side. With a gasp, he looked all around in search of Bergan. As he turned his head toward the window, he saw a brief glimpse of purple shining off the moonlight surrounded in the darkness; the youngling had snuck away.

"NO!" Ignitus ran to the window and peered his head outside. Bergan was gliding his way off toward the Mushroom Forest to the northwest.

"Bergan, come back!" The Guardian yelled. "What are you doing, boy?!"

The temple's ceiling shook yet again. Chunks of stone fell to the floor, and the pool of green water started spilling. In the distance, Ignitus could hear the clatter of war growing louder. Things were rapidly going from bad to worse. Volteer stammered for a moment, but took another deep breath and clamped a paw down on Ignitus's shoulder.

"Go with Ancestors' speed." He said. "Protect the purples!"

Ignitus nodded. After double-checking the safety of the purple egg, he bolted back toward the entryway of the Hatchery. He used his fire breath to light the glyphs, and took to flight the second he got outside. As Ignitus flew away, he could see a great fire forming to the south. Down below, battalions of dragons engaged in battle against countless furred monsters. War was brewing quickly, and there were no signs of the High King's army coming to the Guardians' aid.

Down below, Terrador spotted the fire Guardian flying towards the east. He lifted off into the air, making his way through the sky as fast as his wings could move.

"Ignitus!" The terra Guardian called out. Ignitus slowed down and watched as Terrador caught up with him.

"Where are you going?" Terrador demanded. "Where is Bergan?!"

"He's fled off toward the Mushroom Forest!" Ignitus exclaimed. "I need to find him again, and hide him along with the purple egg!"

"What of the other eggs?" Terrador asked.

"Volteer is seeing to them!" Ignitus exclaimed. "I'll aid in their transportation as soon as I've ensured the purples' safety!"

"Time is of the essence!" The terra dragon exclaimed. "Do you think you can get them back to safety in time?"

"I'll do what I have to!" Ignitus snapped. "We can't risk the Night Master's forces finding either Bergan, or this purple egg!"

"Ugh…" Terrador shook his head. " Very well. But you mustn't travel alone."

"You need to stay with the army, Terrador. This is my mission."

"But Ignitus-"

"There's no time for banter!"

"Very well, Ignitus." Terrador moved to fly back towards the army. "May the ancestors guide you!"

The fire dragon flew off into the distance as Terrador returned to his post in the army. Thus did the war rage on…

~~...~~

How long had Ignitus flown? Time seemed to hold no meaning in the seemingly endless night.? Would he be able to make it back in time to aid in the war? And where was Bergan? How could a dragon of such a bright and dazzling color hide amongst such brownish trees?

A feint, mystical aura hung in the air, accompanied by an endless chorus of chirping crickets.

Ignitus came to a landing in a clearing in the woods. All around the clearing were small, multicolored creatures that flew on four wings.

Dragonflies.

The dragon approached the dragonflies slowly and cautiously. "Excuse me…"

A few of the dragonflies stopped and looked at him.

"What brings a dragon to this neck of the woods?" A red dragonfly demanded.

"I need your help." Ignitus pleaded. He retrieved the purple egg and held it out with both hands to the dragonflies.

"What is THAT?" A green dragonfly demanded.

"I need you to take in this egg." Ignitus said. "Keep it safe from the outside world."

"Hold on." The blue dragonfly said. "You're from that temple, aren't you?"

"Yes. My name is Ignitus, and I need to keep this egg safe from harm."

"And just what's in it for us?" The green dragonfly demanded.

"Whatever it is you'd want in return, I cannot reciprocate immediately." Ignitus said. "But I swear on my title as Guardian that I'll return the favor someday."

The dragonflies looked amongst each other.

"What do you two think?" The blue dragonfly asked.

"It's not every day that someone from the bloody Dragon Temple comes here, Flash." The red one said.

"This could be a big deal, Sean." The green dragonfly stated.

"But how are we supposed to care for a dragon egg?" Sean asked.

"I'll take charge of the egg." Flash said.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." Flash flew up to Ignitus' face. "We'll look after the egg for you."

"Thank you." Ignitus carefully pushed the egg a bit forwards towards the dragonflies.

"You have my word, I'll repay this favor someday."

"I'll hold you to that." Flash replied.

The dragon bent his head down to the egg.

"May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all."

And with that, he took to the skies and flew away. He would search for years and years for any signs of Bergan. The Guardian filled with dread at the thought of what might happen to such a young child, purple or otherwise, who was lost in such a cruel world. Ignitus just wished he could say he was sorry to the little dragon; he'd failed to save his mother's life, and he'd failed again to protect him from the Dark Armies.

If only he could know what fate would befall the little purple dragon named Bergan.

~~…~~

And just where was Bergan? Out in the middle of nowhere.

The little dragonling sniffed sadly as he waddled quietly amongst the trees. He did his best to remain hidden; those apes could be lurking anywhere. But if any of them were to come close to kill him, he'd see it coming. He always saw death coming. And he could never STOP.

Bergan ran for hours, well past the point of being too tired to fly. He collapsed in a heap on the ground and covered his eyes with his little chubby hands. But even as the dragonling kept his eyes shut, he couldn't block the visions.

So much death. So much pain… why did it never stop? Why did everything want Bergan to die?

As the little purple dragon cried, he didn't notice as a figure crept up to him. The figure knelt down and placed a hand upon Bergan's shoulder, making him flinch.

"Don't cry, little one…" A familiar voice said. "Everything will be alright, now that I've found you again."

Bergan shuddered a bit, too afraid to look this figure in the face. After taking a breath, the dragonling turned his head up and gazed upon the ghastly visage underneath the figure's cloak. Any other dragon would have been frightened upon seeing that face, that mishmash of features. But to Bergan, this sorcerer was the last vestige of hope that he had.

"…Jaxar?" Bergan asked.

The half-dragon, half-panther smiled wider, and offered Bergan a hand. The dragonling cautiously took Jaxar's hand, and allowed the sorcerer to guide him through the forest to his future.


End file.
